Renesmee quiere una mascota
by historias hasta el amanecer
Summary: Tener una mascota… en una casa de vampiros… una locura. Después de Amanecer.


**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

_**Renesmee quiere una mascota**_

Sumary: Tener una mascota… en una casa de vampiros… una locura.

…

-No voy a comer eso-

-Eso es comida-

-¿Por qué no solo salimos y cazamos?

-Con el abuelo Carlisle quedamos en que cenarías comida humana todas las noches-

-Es injusto ¿Por qué tu no cenas mamá? No me gusta esto-

Como todas las noches a la hora de la cena el problema era el mismo, exasperada Bella se levanta de la silla y camina hacia la chimenea para encenderla, era la hora en que Edward intervenía con su paciencia para hacer cambiar de opinión a la pequeña Renesmee, aunque bien podrían llamar a Jasper y les diera una ayudita demás, pero no querían abusar de la buena disposición del tío Jasper.

-Sabes que lo tienes que hacer Renesmee, es la condición ¿recuerdas? O si no, cambiaré de opinión- A regañadientes la pequeña tomo un tenedor y se hecho unos raviolis de setas a la boca masticando efusivamente, a la mente de Edward llegaron imágenes de tiempo atrás de un Restaurante de Port Ángeles, sintiendo la mirada interrogante de Bella a su espalda.

Bella no tenía idea cual era el acuerdo al cual habían llegado, pero mientras la pequeña estuviera comiendo, poco le importaba ceder en algunas cosas, pensó tal vez que Renesmee pidió algún permiso especial para que Jacob la llevara a la Push.

Terminada la cena se levantó la pequeña y fue a su cuarto a seguir coloreando el trabajo que con tanto esmero lo estaba haciendo, recordando la conversación que había tenido con su padre durante la tarde, mientras veían una película.

Esa tarde, Bella revisaba unos diseños de Alice, junto a Esme y Rosalie, Edward se quedo con Renesmee viendo algunas películas Disney, las de princesa ya habían pasado a segundo plano, las había visto miles de veces y hasta se sabía los diálogos de memoria, hoy vería la película que le había regalado su tío Emmett, Bolt, todo iba bien hasta que por la mente de la pequeña comenzaron a pasar imágenes de ella con un pequeño perro, o con un hámster, no sería mala idea compartir su vida con una mascota.

Edward, que estaba al pendiente de los pensamientos de su hija comenzó a inquietarse, ya sabía cual era la pregunta que venía, estaba preparándose para ello, ¿pero como decirle que no a su hija?

Bella, siempre le llamaba la atención en esos casos, era difícil negarle algo a la pequeña, sabiendo que cosas tan pequeñas la hacían feliz, pero en este caso las cosas eran muy distintas y no sabía realmente en que iba a terminar todo ello.

Tener una mascota.

En una casa llena de vampiros.

Una locura.

-Papá…

-Renesmee-

-¿me preguntaba si podíamos tener una mascota?- ella tenía las mismas manías de su madre y en esos momentos mordía sus labios y en sus manos había algo muy interesante donde no podía despegar la mirada.

-es difícil Renesmee, los animales por instinto propio huyen de nosotros, quizás, no sea una buena idea tener un animal en casa queriendo siempre, salir corriendo despavoridos de nosotros.

-si, bueno, humm, estaba pensando en un gato.

-mmm, los felinos tienen la capacidad de defenderse ante lo que ven ellos como peligro, puede que te ataque antes de huir y no quiero que te hagas daño.

- a Jake tampoco le gustaría un gato- Renesmee rió y por su cabeza pasaron algunas imágenes de perros y gatos llevándose mal, haciendo reír también a Edward.

-puede que si-

-¿Papá y si probamos con un canario, lo podríamos tener en el patio trasero, para que no tenga contacto directo con ustedes?

-Podemos hablarlo con mamá, no creo que se oponga a la idea, pero de todas maneras debemos preguntarle.

-Prometo ser una buena niña.

Horas más tarde, después de la cena y en donde se vio obligad a recordar su trato, camino hacia la sala donde sus padres ya estaban, Edward, no había comentado nada aun, así que se sentó en el sofá para hablarle a su madre.

¡Que difícil situación! Aunque ya contaba con la aprobación de su padre, la de su madre podría perfectamente cambiar el punto de vista de su padre.

-Mamá- llamó la atención de su madre, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no le salían las palabras así que corrió a su lado y apoyo su mano en la mejilla, mostrando las imágenes de hoy en la tarde.

Bella miró a Edward, pero en su cara no había reproche, si no solo curiosidad, también le explicó a Renesmee que podía ser muy perjudicial tener una mascota en casa, no para ellos, si no para la mascota en sí, el nivel de estrés que pudiese alcanzar el animal, podía acabar con él.

Pero un canario en el patio trasero no era mala idea siempre y cuando Renesmee se encargara de su cuidado.

Y por su puesto estaban las condiciones, Renesmee tendría que preocuparse de los cuidados de la mascota y ella debía comer las cenas que le preparaba su madre sin protestar, si ella faltaba a esas simples condiciones el canario se iría volando por el bosque, claro, si es que sobrevivía a la estadía en el patio de la casa.

Con una mueca en su cara, no por los deberes si no por recordar las cenas, asintió y se fue acostar, pensando en su viaje a la tienda de mascotas en Port Ángeles.

Camino a Port Ángeles la pequeña no podía dejar de sonreír y de hablar de todo lo que había averiguado sobre el cuidado de los canarios, sus padres la escuchaban atentos y felices por su pequeña.

Estacionaron frente a la tienda donde escuchaban perfectamente a todos los animales, la pequeña entro corriendo a la tienda una vez que Edward le abriera la puerta del coche.

Un pequeño campaneo alerto a la dependienta que otro cliente había entrado , la tienda ahora estaba llena de gente, se dirigió a la pequeña de cabellos cobrizos, la humana no notó que cuando la niña cruzó la puerta todos los animales enmudecieron, algunos se escondieron en sus madrigueras o tan solo se arrinconaron todos tiritando.

La pequeña no hizo caso y se fue a las grandes jaulas que estaban en el fondo del local, pero todas sus aves estaban dentro de sus pajareras y nadie quería salir, la vendedora muy amablemente se acercó a Renesmee preguntando que mascota buscaba en especial, la pequeña le explico que buscaba un canario, amarillo como Piolín.

Si había algún animal valiente en la tienda, poco le duró y terminó por esconderse cuando entraron los padres de la pequeña.

La niña estaba pegada en la jaula de los canarios esperando que saliera alguno, para verlos, pero nada pasaba, la vendedora tampoco entendía el comportamiento de los animales, pero pensaba que quizás estaban asustados con la presencia de tanto cliente en el local.

La desilusión se hizo presente en la cara de Renesmee, cuando notó que los animales estaban huyendo de ella, se sintió mal, bajo la mirada y camino hacia la puerta, alejándose lo que más podía de las jaulas, para no incomodar más a los animalitos, sintió un gran nudo en la garganta, y comenzó a salir, Edward y Bella caminaron atrás de ella, también habían barajado esta situación cuando Renesmee dormía, pensaron en invitarla al cine, a cazar, incluso Edward había aceptado invitar a Jacob a unas salidas todos juntos, todo para que olvidara este momento.

Pero hubo algo que llamó su atención, en un pilar había una pecera y en ella un pez solitario que brillaba con los reflejos de la luz, el pez no tuvo donde esconderse cuando ella entró al local, pero tampoco era que se mostrase asustado, lentamente la pequeña se acercó tratando de no causarle más incomodidad al animalito frente de ella y bajo la vista, éste se le ha quedado mirando, los dos se miraban por un largo rato, el animal quizás pensaba que estaba acabado, pero quien sabe lo que ocurrió allí.

Renesmee supo que no habían ido a Port Ángeles por un canario, si no por el valiente pez que no dejaba de observarla.

Lo llamo Nemo, en honor a la película, lo ubicó en la mesita del lado de la cama, por ahora, mientras llega el acuario que le encargo su padre, lo ubicarán frente a su cama, para no perderlo de vista.

Ahora la pequeña come toda su cena sin protestar y el pequeño valiente Nemo nada tranquilo en su gran hogar, no teme por sus dueños, porque vio en los ojos de la niña el amor incondicional que ella tenia para entregarle.

….

_**Para mis bebes y el nuevo integrante de la familia**_

_**Historias…**_


End file.
